


Can we live that real life

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War, Civil War - Team Thor, Gen, Thor's POV, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: TONY STARK BINGO FILL R3: THOR|| Canon Divergence: Instead of the short movie of Thor in Australia during Civil War, he goes back at the Compound, just while Tony is back from Berlin to recruit Peter.





	Can we live that real life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this was supposed to be the fill for another prompt of my card, but I realized it didn't fit on that so I edited it a little bit and decided to use what I wrote for another square. Lucky me, I had the Thor square in my card so I could use anyway what I wrote.  
> Just pretend this works, maybe the timeline is little fucked up, but, yeah, Tony goes back to NY to bring Peter back in Berlin so it can work, I think. Anyway, at the end of this, Peter meets his man crush, but I didn't write the entire meeting because this wasn't the focus, I probably will, tho, at some point. 
> 
> On a side note: write from Thor's POV is hard, but funny.  
> As always, not betad and nothing belongs to me. Title from "Real Life" by Imagine Dragons.

Thinking about it twice, Australia definitely sounded like a better destination. It had been barely a couple of months since the last time he left Earth. And the exact moment he was back, Thor had been taken by a man who was wearing a dark suit and showed unkindly into a room of the Avengers Compound. He hadn't even been able to contact anyone of his friends.

He could have easily knocked the man off, of course: he was the God of Thunder. He had Mjolnir with him, so he was, potentially, invincible, but then, again, he didn’t expect for people trying to imprison him once he was back on Earth and didn't want to use bare strength to win over the other. 

Anyway, the room where he had been imprisoned didn’t provide any kind of entrainment which was Thor made his own personal fight against whoever those men are being as noisy as he can, thanks to much to Voice Lady who clearly didn’t like the situation either. 

He had no idea how long he had been there, looking at dull white walls - seriously, what’s humans’ problem with those dull white walls? Thor was more than sure that gold suited houses way better - and letting his hammer bounce from his right hand to his left one over and over again. 

“Voice Lady,” He called, probably for the millionth time or so, looking nowhere in particular. He wasn’t used to this kind of Stark’s technology, but it wasn’t weird in Asgard to hear uncorporeal voices considering that the place was filled with gods, and most of them could dissociate their own spirits from their bodies if needed. “When do you think I’ll be able to speak with your Master?”

Oh, the Man of Iron was so going to hear from here. There wasn’t a way he should have behaved with a friend and he considered the team as his weird human friends, sue him. Anyway, it wasn’t like there was something more he could do that waiting for an answer or for Stark to show up and, maybe, just maybe, punch him and trying to understand what the fuck was wrong in his mind. Not strictly in this order. 

“Boss isn’t currently in the Avengers’ Compound whereabouts,” Voice Lady replied. Yeah, Thor knew that. But he didn’t ask where Stark wasn’t. “I think the Nation Security agents who welcomed you notified him of your current location,” A pause. “If I can suggest you something for the next time, a phone call to let the boss know you are coming on Earth will be very appreciated.”

If Voice Lady had a body, probably, Thor would have thorn it into pieces simply with his stare. The point was that everyone repeated him the same, but he trusted travelling pigeons more, very much thank you. That was their work and the fact that humans decided to don’t use any longer was just their problem. Thor still had no idea why someone would prefer Voice Ladies, computers and mobile phones to pigeons, but if there was something he learned in his few visits to Midgard was that humans didn’t like when you ask this kind of questions. 

Again, not that it really mattered, considering that, by now, he couldn’t do anything else but staring at the blank ceiling and trying not to lose his mind there. There was something weird in the colour white if you ask Thor. He wasn’t used to seeing so much white around him and was both frustrating and mesmerizing. He had no idea how long he passed in that room, what he knew was that he hated every second of it and that Voice Lady got progressively more annoyed and bored with his constant questions. 

He had no idea how long after but, at some point, the door swung open without further explanation from Voice Lady and Thor moved to walk out of it. At the other side of it, there was Tony with a man with white hair that he had never seen before. 

“Hey, Point Break,” Stark said, looking at him, but, differently from the other times they met, he looked more tired. Thor pretty much threw his hammer over his shoulder, looking at the unknown man who didn’t move but was clearly staring at him as if the god could decide to hit him with it. 

“Stark!” The Asgardian said. “Where have you been? Where are the others? I came here and someone from… What was that man from, Voice Lady?” 

“National Security,” She answered, and Thor was sure that there was an annoyance in his voice, this time she wasn't even trying to hide it, probably because Stark was around, and he wasn’t known for his patience. “One of the men Secretary Ross sent there secured Thor into his own quarters of the new Avengers facility, boss.”

“And is he still breathing?” Tony asked, and it wasn’t clear to Tony if he was being sarcastic. Probably, knowing the man, he was. Anyway, Voice Lady assured Stark the man was still alive and the white-haired man introduced himself as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. 

Thor looked at him, trying to understand if he must know the man in front of him, from Stark’s expression, it was clear that he was expecting some sort of reaction from the god, but, most important, he looked like the other man was terribly annoyed by the fact of not being recognized. “So, can one of you explain to me why I spent the last week inside a completely white room?” 

The glance that Stark threw him was, at best, suspicious, and it was clear even if the shorter man was wearing his sunglasses. “A week?” He asked, and sounded genuinely surprised. “You’d been on Earth for ten hours max, and you made a mess in the Compound garden, as always,” He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head a moment later. “God, the kid is going to adore you!” 

“What?” That, surprisingly, came from the white-haired man. “Stark what does this even mean? We have a god-situation there, you can walk out of it!” 

Thor looked, again, at the two of them, asking himself if his all-tongues was starting to work badly or the likes because he could understand the words, but not the meaning behind those.

“I am a god!” He said, probably knowing it was pointless. But he never liked being kept in the shadows. That was one of his greatest flaws, he needed to know everything because if he didn’t he felt lost and useless, even if, maybe, just maybe, in this case, was better didn’t know. “And I don’t understand what either of you is speaking about, but I’m more than sure that you didn’t keep me in that room for such a small time, Stark!” 

Tony rolled his eyes at the ceiling so strong that Thor could hear them. “Why you don’t just get a fucking TV on Asgard?” 

“We have those,” Thor replied, while he didn’t really understand why Stark was speaking about the picture images that, for some reason, seemed not to work on his planet. “But they look black all the time.”

And then, the white-haired man seemed to decide that was his line to leave, telling Stark something about some Accord while the mechanic was left explaining Thor about how TVs worked and what happened to the humans his considered his friends in the last few hours. 

“So,” He asked, once he finished. “Are you coming to Berlin with the kid and me?” 

“I think all this fight is stupid, and that I should have gone to Australia,” He just said, and, a moment later, a young human with a mop of fluffy brown hair started to wave his mobile phone in front of him and Thor didn’t really understand what happened until he mentioned Facebook, and the god reminded something about his first visit to Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are rewarded with my undying love. 
> 
> wanna say 'hi'? find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire bingo card on [dreamwidht](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3109.html) and [pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/481274).


End file.
